This invention relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly, to buttons whose behavior may be modified in real time based on sensor readings.
Electronic devices often contain input-output devices such as buttons. The buttons may be, for example, keys in a keypad or keyboard, power buttons, menu buttons, or dedicated or multipurpose buttons that serve other functions on an electronic device.
Electronic devices such as portable electronic devices are becoming increasingly popular. Examples of portable electronic devices include handheld computers, cellular telephones, media players, and hybrid devices that include the functionality of multiple devices of this type. Popular portable electronic devices that are somewhat larger than traditional handheld electronic devices include laptop computers and tablet computers.
Electronic devices that contain buttons are often manipulated by a user. For example, a user of a device may press against the device with a finger or other object when interacting with movable structures that make up the device.
In situations such as these, it might be desirable to be able to reconfigure a button on the device in real time to avoid unintentional operation of the button. It might also be desirable to be able to make other real time adjustments to the way in which a button operates.